ciel in the real world
by kyumike-uchilan23
Summary: ciel Phantomhive reçoit la visite de son oncle Henri Phantomhive mais il est loin d'imaginer que sa vie va basculer ! ( C'est ma première histoire, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et ceci n'est que le chapitre . De plus : les personnages appartiennent qu'à Yana Toboso ! ) ( l'histoire ne se passe pas en 2043 c'est juste un bug de mon logiciel ! )


Ciel in real world

chapitre 1 : Henri phantomhive

Doux sommeil, douce odeur de printemps faisait des aller et retours dans mon nez. Le soleil pointa son petit nez, mon cher majordome arriva en catimini comme a son habitude depuis deux ans maintenant, son nom : Sébastian Michaelis, 1 m 92, 21 ans, ressemblant a un Roméo en frac mais drôlement sexy d'après les femmes avec un jolie petit derrière, les cheveux noir comme l'ébène, les yeux vermillon et le teint blanc comme la neige. Il ouvrit les rideaux bleu ciel de ma chambre, tout en disant « monsieur, il 9 heures et demi, veuillez vous réveillez car aujourd'hui nous recevons un invité a 19 heures se soir, et d'ailleurs qu'attendez vous de moi ? » je sautais de mon lit de velours, un invité, un invité ?! Mes pensées me trahissaient, il avait compris et fit une belle moue digne des ridicules de chats qu'il cache dans son armoire.

« Monsieur, aujourd'hui votre chère oncle Henri Phantomhive, vient dîner et prendre de vos nouvelles, de plus je pensais vous l'avoir dit hier dans votre bureau à l'heure de votre goûter ? » annonça -t-il sur de lui,

« Ah...Oui je m'en souviens maintenant, dépêche toi de me préparer ! » lui dit-je mais au fond de moi je m'en souvenais toujours pas.

Je mentirais si je disais, qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu car il me connaissait trop bien ce démon. Pauvre de moi.

« Monsieur ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui Sébastian ? » lui fit-il.

« Votre goûter, était composer de quoi ? » me posa t-il avec un grand sourire qui voulait tous dire.

« Euh... bah... d'un thé earl grey, d'une part de tarte à la fraise. » lui balbultai-je.

« Monsieur, vous avez faux enfin presque car vous avez bien bu un thé earl grey mais la tarte n'était pas une tarte à la fraise mais une tarte à la pomme, car tout le monde sais que ce n'est pas la saison des fraises ! » soupira-t-il.

Allez fight Ciel Phantomhive versus Sébastian Michaelis and the game is les z'amours : winner Sébastian Michealis, looser : Ciel Phantomhive, 1-0 pour le sexy majordome au jolie petit cul (pour Camillz). Enterrez moi, tuez moi, enfoncez moi dans le sol, 1-0 pour le sol. Chaton errant me pissant dessus 1-0 pour le chaton trop mignon. Ahhhhh... dans tous les cas je suis foutu ! Je sortis me mes pensés furtive et puérile par les monsieur que me lançait Sébastian car j'étais devenu tout blanc genre blanc comme en cadavre.

« Monsieur... Monsieur... » fit le majordome un peu, beaucoup, vraiment paniqué.

« Euh... Sébastian prépare moi, et prépare la salle et... et garde un oeil aux trois catastrophes ambulantes ! je ne voudrais aucun incident quand mon oncle sera ici ! » déclarai-je.

« Yes, my lord » dit il en s'inclinant légèrement et en posant sa main droite avec délicatesse sur son cœur.

Sur ses mots, il m'habilla d' un t-shirt bleu nuit, un shirt de la même couleur, de botte noir avec des léger talons, et d'une veste a manche longue ( vous avez devinez la couleur -bleu nuit bien sur - aucune déclaration pour ma part ! ) avec de la dentelle blanche et derrière cette veste il y avait aussi de la dentelle sur le long qui descend comme ceux d'un voile de mariée ( ça va j'ai dit aucun commentaire ! - rrchh...boum... aieuh c'est pas gentil de lancer une balle de baseball a une auteur ! d'ailleurs qui m'a lancer cette chose !- ) avec un ruban toujours de la même couleur. Après je vis Sébastian préparer le salon où je recevrais dans un premier temps mon oncle, échiquier remit en place, poussière faites, chaise nettoyer. Puis vint la salle à manger, nappe blanche, bouquet de rose rouge, service en porcelaine avec des motifs bleu nuit. maintenant, vient la cuisine, raffinée, gourmande, bref délicieuse. Problème Sébastian ce retourne, ne te retourne pas, ne te retourne pas, j'ai dit ne te retourne pas du con ! oh... pis merde... je suis grillé... une nouvelle fois. 2-0 pour le sexy majordome au jolie petit cul - pensée : pourquoi j'ai dit " jolie petit cul" ?! je ne suis pas en théorie cancer tomber amoureux de mon diable de majordome ! Oh... est pis fuck la logique de mon cerceau ! - Bref... il me regarda les yeux blazés et soupirant il me fit :

« Monsieur, vous savez ce n'est pas bien, d'espionner les gens ! »

« Et toi et Madame Red, en me travestissant en fille pour des informations stupides, tu crois que c'était mieux! » lui lançai-je.

Il eut un petit sourire narquois qui m'en donna des frisson dans le dos les même que quand le Viscomte de Druitte m'avait passé ses doigts de vieux pervers pédophile. Le démon me répondu tout naturellement :

« Vous savez monsieur en lady vous étiez très mignonne, et ce rôle vous allez a ravir, je me demande pourquoi vous n'êtes pas naît femme ! »

Sébastian m'avait tuer d'une certaine même manière en plus d'avoir cru faire un arrêt cardiaque, je cru que ce vieux pervers de démons allez me sauter dessus et me violez sauvagement, mais non ce n'était qu'un cauchemar qui ne ce réalisa pas. Sauver par le destin ou pas. Alors je partis en courant comme une furie laissant mon majordome dans l'incompréhension total. Dix neuf heures sonné de douze coups ( clin d'œil à cendrillon ) derrière la porte se trouvait Henri Phantomhive, un homme au cheveux gris par le temps, les yeux bleu-gris, âgé d'un cinquantaine d'années, il portait un costume à trois pièces noir, il était joyeux de retrouvé son neveu, qu'il avait pas revu depuis près de quatre ans. Mon majordome ouvrit la grand porte en chêne, et prit le manteau de l'invité, il lui fit visité ma demeure, et ils entrèrent dans une des pièces de la maison, ou je me trouvais assis devant mon échiquier, on se salua et on commença une partie de mon jeux préférer. Tout en jouant, mon oncle me posa des question pour le moins surprenante :

« Alors tu es sur qu'elle affaire aujourd'hui ? Elle est passionnante ? Il n'y pas trop de paperasse au moins ? Et la reine comment va t-elle ? » me demanda-t-il.

« je n'ai aucune affaire en ce moment et je suis très heureux car depuis quelque semaine cela devenez très ennuyant! La reine va très bien ma foi ! mais pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à ce que je fais ? » posai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il me regarda bizarrement, puis il se mit a rire, je cru d'abord qu'il était fou mais non c'était son état normal, puis il rajouta :

« Parce que je m'inquiète tous simplement pour toi car tu as l'air très fatigué, tu sais que tu as beaucoup cerne ! »

Sébastian me scruta avec ses grands yeux écarquillés, il regarda mon oncle est annonça que mes cernes (imaginaire !) étaient du à mes enquêtes des semaines précédentes. Et là je dois dire merci Sébastian, comment se faire passer pour un faux-cul en moins de trois secondes. Pensée: perso: il a battu le records - voir un triste record enfin pour lui - A vingt heures, le diable de majordome nous s'installa a nos chaises à l'autre bout de la table. J'ai pu remarqué la tête de mon oncle émerveiller en regardant la table et la salle. A ce moment précis, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était qu'il retourne chez lui le plus vite - pensée : cela me fait penser que ma folle de fiancée n'a pas réapparut. D'un sens heureusement, car je n'avais pas envie de retrouvait mon beau manoir décoré d'objet de petite fille, ni moins voir mes trois catastrophes ambulance dans des tenues horribles, ni Sébastian déguiser en lapin, et ni moi en chevalier galante de roman à l'eau de rose, style Roméo et Juliette, mais c'est une comédie mélangeant la tragédie et le comique, si je me trompe pas ?... Oh et pis merde la nouvelle édition vendu partout où je trouve en face d'abrutis complément abruti... Oui je me répète... Mais à qui je parle bordel ! - je repris mes pensées car le tombeur arriva avec en entrée : salade de saumon fumé à la pierre avec du poivre rouge accompagnaient de tomate et de dés de chèvre et de salade le tout avec une l'huile d'olive. La boisson étaient un vin blanc. Henri resta bouche-bée par la fraîche saveur et la qualité des produits, surtout du vin. Bravo Sébastian, tu l'as eu bouffie. Puis le plat de résistance arriva : émincée de poulet à l'ancienne avec en accompagnement un méli-mélo de légume sucré-salé le tout avec une source semi-épicé. Il nous servit un vin rouge frais. en goûtant le plat je cru que mon oncle allait faire un mauvaise remake d'Ash le majordome de la reine ou voir encore plus pire celui de l'autre pervers que j'aurais voulut tuer sur place ( - toujours en référence avec l'épisode « Crystal palace » où Ciel est en fille - ). Puis vient le moment que j'adore le plus : le désert. Un mille feuille à la crème pâtissière aux thé vert, saupoudrer de de mini cristaux violet à violette le tout avec du champagne venu de France ( pensée : Putain on dirait un alcoolo ! ) Mon invité, mangea goulûment en veillant à ne pas laisser de trace, pour l'esthétique on y repassera. Sébastian fut ravi que le repas fut aimer par un goinfre à deux pattes ! Il lui montra sa chambre. Mon démon me mit en pyjama, il vit que j'étais heureux que la soirée ce termine, il me regarda , je le regardais avant d'ajouter :

« Demain, appelle un chauffeur et revoie le dedans au plus vite ! »

« Monsieur c'est votre oncle, et pas Élisabeth ! Un peu de tenu je vous pris ! » me dit-il.

« Peut-être mais je ne le veut pas une journée de plus dans MON manoir ! » lui annonçais-je.

« Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire... mais je vous promet rien ! » Sébastian.

Notre comte se coucha, et demanda comme à son habitude à notre beau ténébreux de rester auprès de lui, juste le temps qu'il s'endorme. Et comme par manie de gentil garçon (-pour pas être grossière - ) il partit tout en disant « Monsieur, j'ai beaucoup à faire pour demain, dormez bien ! »

(Pauvre ciel .) Point de vu de Sébastian .

Sur mes belles paroles, je partis prépare en avance le petit déjeuner, laver les draps, repasser, astiquer les meubles. Pour finir, en attend le jour (- Car oui les démons ne dorme pas - ) je lu quelques livres, caressa mes nombreux chats. ( - Très nombreux ! Je me demande comment il fait ! - ) et pour finir je m'allongea dans mon lit (- en mode je suis dans cercueil ! Clin d'œil a Undertaker ! - )

( Pauvre Sébastian qui ne dort pas ! ) point de vu d'Henri Phantomhive.

Jolie demeure. C'est bon, il est l'heure, je vais pouvoir passer à l'action. ( -Connard ! Fan en furie , qui commence à se douter de la suite des événements ! - ) Étape 1 : réussir a s'introduire chez ciel Phantomhive. Fait. Étape 2 : se faire passer pour le gentil tonton . Fait. Étape 3 : envoyez Ciel Phantomhive très loin d'ici, surtout son démon en guise de chien-chien. En cours. Étape 4 : Prendre sa place. En cours. Maintenant, direction de la chambre du maître de la maison, en arrivant, il entra en catimini, déposez des bougies autour du lit de ciel et prononça une formule magique : tous ce que tu as connue jusqu'à maintenant existera plus, ta vie, tes amis, ta maison, ton monde sera mien ! A partir, aujourd'hui, ciel Phantomhive n'existera plus, de plus tu ne seras plus un homme mais une femme ! Et ton majordome ne sera plus ton majordome mais juste le démons qu'il est depuis le début ! Bon courage ciel ! Magique magique ! » hurlai-je. Et les bougies s'éteignirent, et une lumière blanche recouvrent toute la pièce...


End file.
